Amy McCallan
Amy McCallan was born to Johnathan and Ashley McCallan, sister to Jackson, Louise and John. She was trained from birth to be an incredible hunter and to handle the political side of the House when Jackson would ascend to become the head of House McCallan. Fate intervened and while away on business near Keel, the Cataclysm struck and she was on one of the first refugees to Darnassus. She later heard of House McCallan surviving and rejoined her brother. Personality Amy is a very kind and caring person, often dotting on her family and those who she cares about. She is quick to befriend those around her, but she has a short temper when it comes to those who have insulted her family in any way. Very protective to John, and his kids, she would lay her life on the line for them. She has also shown to have a very understanding personality, especially towards the Skyhorn Tribe whom she keeps in contact with and is very open to their traditions. Childhood Amy didn't have much of a childhood, unlike her older brother who was cast aside in his childhood, she was thrust into her studies and bow at a young age, mastering the bow and arrow by the age of thirteen and having a complete understanding of politics by fifteen. When John had mastered the sword and how to be a cavalry rider, she really wanted to join him in the military, but their overbearing father had always wanted her to be a political asset, not one to be squandered in service to Gilneas. Cataclysm When the Cataclysm hit, Amy was at a meeting with Headland nobles in Keel Harbor, when the nation finally figured out what was happening, she was one of the first rushed to Darnassus in refugee boats. She later found her brother after he had re-established the House once more under his rule. Return to the Grip When John had found that there were some remnants of The Grip landmass still above sea level, he rushed with a significant portion of his house's standing forces, naming Amy as the expedition leader, knowing full well of her talents with a bow. It wasn't long before the Horde returned for another attempt at invasion on the mainland, and her forces were attacked by the Forsaken. She fought valiantly till they began to use her own troops and ancestors against her, being a little soft-hearted, she relented and the Forsaken struck, capturing and torturing her. The mental scars that were inflicted on her were terrible by the time the Blades had arrived and freed her and what remained of her expedition. John wanted her to be in a nurturing and quiet environment, getting his student, Ryan Gregor who was just raised to Marcher Lord to take her as an assistant. It didn't take long for her to form an affectionate attachment to him, but she soon realized she wasn't one to stand around and be an idle hand. She returned to the Grip and acted as the voice between House McCallan's and the Duchy's newest allies, the Skyhorn Tribe. Skyhorn Tribe and Cogshank's Outfit Amy had grown to admire the traditions of the tribe and practically fell in love with joining them on hunts. She also confided the damages the Forsaken had wrought upon her to Tribe and they aided her in getting past her trauma and finding peace, soon enough she adopted their belief in the Earthmother and became a fond face among the tribe braves who hunted and performed rites throughout the Valley. She had a place with them that made her feel more at ease then with the politics of the Gilnean Nation, albeit she would never admit it. Because of her charitable actions to the Tribe, they gifted her a kodo calf which she had been raising as her own. Amy has also been a face seen around Grenal's Port, albeit she doesn't take kindly to them as much as she does to the Skyhorns. Often the victim of wolf whistling by the Goblin populace, she makes sure they are on track with their contract to the Duchy and if there is any problems. She often visits to get information from the outfit to see if the Wickers are up to anything. Currently After hearing of the Legions return, Amy has been keeping a close eye on the Grip and organizing relief efforts from the Skyhorn's to the Duchy whenever possible. She's had to slay some Infernals who wandered too close from off shoots, especially near Grenal's Port.Category:House of McCallan Category:Elite Forces Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean